la fiesta sorpresa
by Valentina Penn
Summary: Cierto peli-Azul le hace una fiesta a su mejor amiga... 100% corney
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era un día cualquier otro y los chicos estaban reunidos antes del ensayo a excepción de la pelirroja.

-Oigan chicos en una semana Laney cumple 16 años y he pensado hacerle una fiesta sorpresa- dijo Corey.

-Buena idea... Esperen... Corey tuvo una buena es el fin del mundo- Dijo Kin corriendo a todas partes.

-Corran por sus vidas- Finalizo Kon imitando a su hermano.

-No, la idea no es mía, lo vi en una película, yo pensaba hacer la sorpresa en el pastel con un boxeador- dijo El peli-azul.

\- qué alivio- dijeron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo y secando el sudor de la frente con la mano.

\- ok pero ¿qué aremos con Laney?- preguntó Kin mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

\- ella no se deber enterar- dijo Corey casi susurrando.

En eso llega Laney.

\- Hola chicos de ¿Que hablaban?- dijo Laney al entrar.

\- Hola Lanes, no estábamos hablando de nada- dijo Corey.

\- si claro vamos a ensayar o a vernos las caras.- dijo la pelirroja mostrando poca paciencia.

-Si claro, vamos a ensayar la última canción que sacamos les parece- dijo el peli-azul.

Los chicos y Laney se pusieron a ensayar la última canción que habían sacada fue creada por Corey para alguien especial (Laney por aquí) y la única explicación que dio fue que la escribió para la persona la cual el ama solo que ella no lo sabe y que aún no sé explica cómo fue que la escribió.

 **Si tú me amaras.**

 **I**

 _Hoy quiero decirte_

 _Todo lo que siento_

 _Pues no aguanto más_

 _Es un sentimiento_

 _Que llevo muy dentro_

 _Que hoy puedo callar_

 _Siempre que tú pasas_

 _Por mi lado yo_

 _Comienzo a temblar_

 _Me miras y sonríes siempre tan atenta_

 _Sin sospechar_

 _Que yo te quiero_

 _Y que daría mi vida y más_

 _Por qué te sintieras igual_

 _ **Coro**_

 _Si tú me amaras_

 _Bajaría el cielo a tus pies_

 _Si tú me dejaras_

 _Acercarme solo una ve_

 _Todo si tú quisieras_

 _Te doy mi vida entera_

 _Si tú me amaras_

 _II_

 _Vienen a mi mente_

 _Todos los recuerdos_

 _De aquel día en que te conocí._

 _Sin decirte nada_

 _Solo una mirada_

 _Descubrí que eras todo_

 _Lo que un día pedí_

 _Mira quien soy en verdad_

 _Alguien que te quiere amar_

 _Y que daría mi vida y más_

 _Por qué te sintieras igual_

 _ **Coro**_

 _Si tú me amaras_

 _Bajaría el cielo a tus pies_

 _Si tú me dejaras_

 _Acercarme solo una vez_

 _Todo si tú quisieras_

 _Te doy mi vida entera_

 _Si tú me amaras_

 _Si tú me amaras_

 _Si tú me amaras_

 _Bajaría el cielo a tus pies_

 _Si tú me dejaras_

 _Acercarme solo una ve_

 _Todo si tú quisieras_

 _Te doy mi vida entera_

 _Si tú me amaras_

 _Te entrego todo mi amor_

 _Daría mi amistad_

 _Si tú me amaras_

 _Serias la Reyna de mi castillo_

 _Dame la oportunidad_

 _yeah yeah yeah_

 _Si tú me amaras._

Ensayaron la misma canción unas cuantas horas.

\- El ensayo estuvo bien- dijo sonriente Corey.

\- si aunque aún seguimos intrigados de como creaste esa canción- dijeron todos menos Corey.

-Yo tampoco *Como desearía que Lanes supiera que esa canción es para ella*- dijo y pensó Corey mientras que Laney estornudo.

\- Creo que alguien está pensando o hablando de mí- dijo Laney.

En suena el teléfono de Laney.

-Hola mamá- contesto Laney alejándose un poco de los chicos.

\- Hola hija puedes venir a la casa tengo algo que entregarte y es de alguien especial- dijo la Señora Penn conocida como Carme.

\- Mamá aún estoy en ensayo no puedes esperar un poco más- dijo Laney.

\- ¡NO TE QUIERO EN LA CASA AHORA SEÑORITA Y DEJA DE PASAR TANTO TIEMPO CON ELLOS O TE VOLVERAS LESVIANA!- Dijo o mejor dicho grito la señora Carmen.

-Bien ya voy.- dijo la pelirroja resignada.

-Bien nos vemos en la casa por cierto me saludas a Corey el chico que te gus…. No termino la frase porque Laney tranco el teléfono llamando la atención de todos en especial del peli-azul.

-Je Je je je je *risita nerviosa* chicos me tengo que ir nos vemos luego por cierto Corey mi mamá te mando saludos- dijo La pelirroja buscando su bolso.

-Laney te puedo acompañar-pregunto Corey.

 **Continuara.**

 **Hola chico bueno este es el primer Capítulo de la fiesta sorpresa espero les guste y como verán ya elimine Verdad o Mentira y bueno hasta no terminarlo no lo re subiré bueno sin más nada que decir me despido.**

 **Adióssss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso.**

Hola chicos disculpen el retraso es que muchas tareas pero ya voy a volver y también tengo una nueva historia que se llama * _El amor en un espejo_ * inspirada en el fic Magica Mirror así que cuando lo suba si ven algo similar a ese fic ya saben que es un fic un poco parecido les digo esto para ver si les agrada la idea porque ustedes son los que los leen y para darles un pequeño adelanto.

El fic se trata de que Laney ha sufrido un gran decepción amorosa y se aísla totalmente de todos y un día suplicaba tener un amigo sea falso o sea real solo quería alguien que la acompañara y cierto día llego a su casa y estaba dispuesta a peinarse cuando ve a un chico en el espejo (eso ya lo sabían) y se hace una amista tiempo después se descubre que ellos se pueden conocer…

Y les dejo el suspenso y bueno si les agrada la idea comente para ver si la subo lo más pronto posible bueno les dejo la opinión a ustedes.

Adiosss…


End file.
